shinobi_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
NPC's (Evil)
NPC Information Here you will find the NPCs which are considered as 'Evil.'. Think bandits, elite shinobi sent out to interrupt your mission, and even corrupt shop owners etc. Evil NPCs will not be roleplayed by everyone, only by those handpicked by the Kage of your village. You may message him/her to inform of your desires to RP an evil NPC. For each NPC, there will be a small-medium sized paragraph describing him/her as well as their personality/behaviour/abilities in a summarized version. This summary is there as a tool to help roleplayers properly play these NPCs. There will also be a section describing each villian's possible posse, ranging from a pack of thugs to an organized organization of skilled shinobi. You can take control of these thugs and unnamed bandits during your own post in the sense that the person RPing a evil NPC does not have to RP each of the 100 bandits he brings. Stick to the setting in the RP decided by the person RPing the NPC though, and the description on here. If major events happen to an NPC, message/invite Heki or another higher ranked person, then they'll see to updating the NPC description with the major events that've happened. Sometimes NPCs will be roleplayed by people other than yourselves, in which case you can't control what the NPC does unless it's agreed on by the person RPing it. If you are chosen to RP an evil NPC, it'll be brought up here including your IMVU name so people know who RPs it and who to go to if they need said NPC roleplayed. NPC 'Evil' Biographies Name: Ryugetsu Uchirazuka Occupation: Human-Puppet. Gender: N/A Appearance: Appearing about the age of 35, he is 6'8 in height with the build of a tank, 2 pipe like chakra receivers in his hands and has normal brown eyes, has no hair. General info: A large android specialized for taking damange and under the skin has a flame retardant and lightning proof skeleton. Special: Can absorb lightning and fire style Jutsu, then fire it back x2. Organization / gang: Mokusatsu; ran by 10 S rank criminal shinobi. Position: Member. ---- Name: Anri Riomoto Occupation: Assassin Appearance: 4'6, appears 5, curly blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. General info: Appearing the age of 5 Anri is actually the age of 26 and uses a jutsu that forever makes her appear 5 that cannot be seen through by doujutsu. Special: Very skilled in Wind Release jutsu, A combination of intense speed and short stature make her a hard target to catch. Organization / gang: Mokusatsu; ran by 10 S rank criminal shinobi. Position: Member. ---- Name: Yuu Yamazuki Occupation: Genjutsu Specialist. Gender: Male. Appearance: 5'7 in height, appears 17, hair swept back into a raven black pony tail, rose red eyes. General info: At the age of 17 he is the youngest of the group, however also the most annoying, despite his annoying rants he is a formidable genjutsu user, possibly able to fool even doujutsu. Special: High class Genjutsu Organization / gang: Mokusatsu; ran of 10 S rank criminal shinobi. Position: Member. ----